


Prompt Fill: Rumors

by DancingKirby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, IDK what the tag for this particular kink would be honestly, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: Azula and Ozai have a conversation about rumors regarding their relationship.  But is that really all there is to it?
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme





	Prompt Fill: Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Death_Rattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle) in the [Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> It comes to the attention of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula that there are unsavory rumors going around about the nature of their relationship. Whether or not they are unfounded is up to you.

“I heard something rather concerning today,” Azula remarked as she gazed up at her father. 

“Oh?” the Fire Lord replied. Thankfully, he seemed to be in a good mood today, and up for a bit of banter. 

Azula shifted her position a bit, and was satisfied with the results. “Mmm. Yes. I was on my way to the spa this morning after practice when I happened to encounter some servants mopping the hallway. Apparently...”–she had to briefly pause in her speech to catch her breath– “They are under the impression that the Fire Lord and his daughter are having an _inappropriate_ relationship. Can you imagine?”

Her father’s eyes narrowed. “ _They said this in front of you_?!” Azula let out a small squeak for more reasons than one. It would not do to make him upset. 

“They were so distracted by their pathetic gossip that they didn’t even know I was there,” she explained quickly. She was getting somewhat distracted herself. “Not…not until I made my presence known, at least.”

Daddy’s lips curved back into a little smile. “And I take it that you showed them what the consequences were for propagating such unfounded and disgusting rumors?” Now even he was starting to sound winded. 

“Indeed I did,” Azula panted out. “I… _oh_.” It was no use. She could no longer keep her voice level. It was a game they liked to play sometimes: seeing how long they could carry on a conversation in even tones while having hot and heavy sex. Azula was a little disappointed that she hadn’t lasted longer, but this was quickly forgotten as the delicious twinges in her groin neared their peak. Hoping beyond hope that Daddy would let her finish first this time, she tilted her hips so that he could hit _just_ the right spot, and seconds later moaned as the warmth and tension were all released…without her even having to touch herself for additional stimulation like she normally needed. As her orgasm wound down to the last little aftershocks, she lay there contently as Daddy reached completion himself. 

“Anyway,” she continued once he withdrew from her. “I immediately terminated them from their jobs, and set one woman’s skirts on fire when she had the audacity to complain. If this ever happens again, I will not be as merciful.”

Daddy chuckled.

“You did well,” he assured her. “Those filthy peasants are always spreading lies, aren’t they? It wouldn’t do for such deeds to go unpunished.”

“No,” Azula agreed, “It wouldn’t.” But an odd sense of gloom cut through even her post-coital bliss as she said it.


End file.
